dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gohan moves
Techniques appearing in the manga and anime *'Flight' – The user manipulates their ki so that they are able to fly. Most warriors in the Dragon Ball universe can do this. *'Leave My Daddy Alone!' – Gohan charges at the opponent with a headbutt powered by a fiery aura around his body. He used this attack in anger against Raditz after the evil Saiyan tormented Goku. This is one of his Super Attacks in his kid form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Chou Maretsugeki' – Gohan delivers powerful punches and kicks to the enemy before sending them flying and then knocking them into the ground. It was named and seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Teen Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. *'Charge!' – An energy powered rush that Gohan uses while training with Piccolo. The technique was named in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Quiet Rage' – Gohan punches his opponent up in the air and flies after them to knock them to the ground with a hand chop. Then he teleports to the ground and kicks the falling opponent back up into the air. He used this attack to kill the remaining Cell Juniors. This is one of Teen Gohan's Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan 2 form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Soaring Dragon Strike' – Gohan attacks the opponent with a hook punch and uppercut with whitish-blue energy streaks flying off the punches. He used this attack against Perfect Cell in the Cell Games Saga. It was named and seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 as one of Teen Gohan's attacks in his Super Saiyan 2 form. *'Explosive Demon Impact' – Gohan attacks the opponent with a kick to their face and another kick to their stomach. He used this attack against Perfect Cell, making him regurgitate Android 18 and reverting him to his Semi-Perfect form. This is one of Teen Gohan's Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan 2 form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Explosive Combination' – Gohan punches the opponent's stomach and punches them again up into the air. Then, he teleports behind them and attacks them with a kick followed by a large blue energy wave. He used this attack during his battle against Dabura. This is one of Adult Gohan's Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Burst Rush' – Gohan kicks the opponent up into the air and flies up and attacks with a barrage of punches before sending them flying upward. He then flies after the opponent and knocks them into the ground, where he finally blasts them with a Super Kamehameha. It was named and seen in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) Budokai Tenkaichi series]as Ultimate Gohan's Ultimate Blast. *'I'm Here to Kill You' – Gohan kicks the opponent in the stomach, followed by a 360-spin kick to the head, ending with a left hook to the back of the head, knocking the opponent to the ground. He used this attack during his battle with Super Buu. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as one of Ultimate Gohan's Super Attacks. *'Justice Punch' – A punch Gohan uses as Great Saiyaman. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Hidden Potential' – Gohan charges an energy sphere around his body and fires a large energy wave while flying towards the opponent. He used this attack to destroy a large boulder he was thrown at by Piccolo. This is one of his ultimate attacks in his kid form in ''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_(series) Raging Blast''series]. *'Masenko' – Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the''Kamehameha. The Ocean Group dub incorrectly identified this attack as a Kamehameha as well, however the Funimation dub rectified this mistake. *'Super Masenko' – A more powerful version of the Masenko. Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that inflicts greater damage than a normal Masenko. It was named and seen in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Gohan's Blast 2 attacks. *'Double Masenko' - A variation of the Masenko in which Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of his hands at his left and right sides. He used this to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Combined Masenko' – This is when Gohan and Future Trunks merge their two Masenko blasts into a bigger and more powerful version of the Masenko. They use it against the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Gohan used this move during the battle with Omega Shenron along side Goten and Trunks. When Gohan uses this technique he cups his hands together similar to the Kamehameha. *'Ultimate Masenko' – The strongest version of the Masenko used by Kid Gohan. He has this attack as his ultimate move in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Masendan' – An attack used in the Frieza Saga. Gohan holds his hands to his head like the regular Masenko, but then charges up for much longer until the attack forms an energy ball. He then throws the ball like a grenade, causing an explosion. *'Gekiretsu Madan' – Gohan releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Bakuretsu Ranma' – A combination of the Masenko and Explosive Demon Wave in which Gohan fires a powerful energy beam with a large sphere at the end. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A very powerful beam fired by charging a lot of energy into your index and middle finger in front of your forehead and then extending your arm to fire. Gohan used Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon while Image Training with Krillin on their way to Planet Namek. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Future Gohan is able to perform this technique in his Super Saiyan form. In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan can use Special Beam Cannon on Base State as an Ultimate Move. However, in his Super Saiyan form, this is replaced with Super Kamehameha. *'Golden Dome Attack' – Gohan creates a giant golden energy shield, condenses it, and fires it as a massive energy wave. He used this attack to destroy the Makyo Star and defeat Garlic Junior. *'Kamehameha' – After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. *'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. In the Budokai series, it is placed as Gohan's Ultimate Move. *'Standing Kamehameha' – A stand-charging version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan used it to repel Perfect Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. It is seen and named Super Kamehameha in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Teen Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 2 form. *'Father-Son Kamehameha' – Gohan uses this attack only once during the entire series. When Gohan uses his Kamehameha to counter Super Perfect Cell's own, he is helped spiritually by Goku. This attack helps Gohan overpower and defeat Super Perfect Cell with a little help from Vegeta. The name was coined by the'Budokai' video game series, but was not mentioned as a separate attack in the anime. *'Bros. Kamehameha' – Gohan and Goten fire their separate Kamehameha attacks until they merge into a large Kamehameha blast. They briefly use this attack against Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, until being replaced by the Family Kamehameha. *'Family Kamehameha' – Gohan uses this attack in the film Broly - Second Coming. This attack is used by Goku, Gohan, and Goten together. First, Gohan and Goten use the Bros. Kamehameha to hold off Broly's Omega Blaster. Then, the attack a short time later in the film becomes a similar move to the Father-Son Kamehameha with the arrival of Goku to help coach his sons to victory. *'Feint Kamehameha' – Gohan uses this attack against Dabura. *'Flashing Kamehameha' – Gohan fires a golden flashing version of the Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He used this attack to try and destroy the Majin Buu's egg to no effect. It is seen and named, "Super Kamehameha" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is SSJ2 Adult Gohan's Ultimate Blast. *'Super Flashing Kamehameha' – Gohan fires a bigger and more powerful version of the Flashing Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He used this attack to try and destroy Majin Buu's egg after his other Flashing Kamehameha attacks failed. *'Ultimate Kamehameha' – Gohan uses his ultimate form energy to increase the power of the Super Kamehameha, changing its color to golden-yellow. He used the attack during his battle against Super Buu. It is seen and named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as one of Ultimate Gohan's Blast 2 attacks, under the name, "Super Kamehameha." *'Z Sword' *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Used by gohan against Hirudegarn in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Gohan charges a manseko like blast and then uses it in multiple burst. *'Telekinesis' – When a thug launched a missile at him, Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) telekinetically pushed it back to him. *'Demon Cannon' – A combo move used by Piccolo and Gohan. *'Energy Barrier' – Gohan used a barrier to protect himself, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone and his alternate future self used this technique to block some of Android 17 and 18's blasts in their last battle. *'Ki Sense' – Gohan can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. *'Saiyan Soul' *'Super Breath' – Gohan used a far less powerful version by accident in a filler episode of Dragon Ball Z when he accidentally blew away his birthday cake. Transformations *Great Ape – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Gohan has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon. *Super Saiyan – As a half-Saiyan hybrid, Gohan is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. First transformed while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku. *Super Saiyan 2 – Gohan is the first and youngest warrior to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Transformed when the peaceful Android 16 was killed by Cell. *Ultimate Gohan – All of Gohan's hidden powers were unlocked by Old Kai's magic. According to the Daizenshuu, he becomes stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. Techniques appearing in video games Buu's Fury *Energy Blast *Masenko *Electric Kamehameha (same as Kamehameha) *Super Saiyan (loses after the Ultimate Gohan transformation) ''Supersonic Warriors'' series *Energy Unleashed *Evil Shot *Magekisenkoudan *Raging Rush *Super Kamehameha *Twin Sword Slash ''Budokai'' series *Killquick *Justice Kick ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques *Afterimage Strike *''Bakuretsu Ranma'' *Bros. Kamehameha *Burst Rush *''Chou Maretsugeki'' *Evil Barrier *Explosive Madan *Super Explosive Madan *Explosive Wave *Father-Son Kamehameha *Full Power *Full Power Charge *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *''Gekiretsu Madan'' *''Gekiretsu Ranbu'' *Justice Finishing Pose *Justice Judgment *Justice Pose 1 *Justice Slash *Masenko *Power up to the Very Limit *Special Beam Cannon *Super Explosive Madan *Super Explosive Wave *Super Kamehameha *Super Masenko *Super Unyielding Spirit *Unforgivable *Wild Sense Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Auto-Heavy Counter *Auto-''Ki'' Blast Cannon Counter *Blaster Wave *Flying Kick *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kiai Kiai Cannon] *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Rush_Ki_Wave Rush Ki Wave] Signature techniques *Burst Smash *Counter - High Speed Rush Movement *Counter - Z Counter *Dragon Smash *Giant Throw *High Speed Rush Movement *Hyper Smash *Lightning Attack *Sonic Sway *Step-In Auto-Counter *Step-In Flying Kick *Step-In Ground Slash *Step-In Lift Strike *Step-In Sway *Sway Flying Kick *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Ki Wave *Sway Lift Strike *Sway Rolling Hammer *Vanishing attack *Z Counter Combination techniques *Air Combo 1 *Air Combo 2 *Air Combo 3 *Air Combo 4 *Aerial Barrage *Blast Combo 1 *Blast Combo 2 *Blast Combo 3 *Blast Combo 4 *Blast Combo 5 *Blast Combo 6 *Blast Combo 7 *Blast Combo 8 *Blast Combo 10 *Blaster Wave Combo *Burst Meteo *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *Energy Storm *Heavy Crush *''Kiai'' Cannon Smash *Raging Impact *Rolling Hurricane *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack *Sonic Impact *Spiral Slash *Tri-Attack *Violent Rush ''Raging Blast'' series *Super Assault Combo Gallery imgresr.jpg|Gohan performing the Father-Son-Kamehameha with Goku FamilyKamehameha.jpg|Gohan, Goten and Goku preform the Family Kamehameha Category:Gohan Category:Gohan Category:List of Gohan moves Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT